


Mille Bornes

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [6]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mille Bornes

"Can I go yet?" asked Roy with a sigh.

Lian giggled. "Not unless you have a green light, daddy."

"I swear this game is rigged," grumbled Roy.

Lian put down a '75' card. "How much do I have now, Uncle Tim?"

"Well, you had five hundred and fifty miles before," said Tim. "Remember the quarters from when we were playing 'store'? It's like that."

Lian frowned, and Roy heard her mumbling, "Twenty-five...fifty...seventy-five..." After a minute, she looked up. "Six dollars and twenty-five cents!"

Roy felt a warm glow of pride. Lian was the smartest kid in the whole damn world.


End file.
